Iemanis
Iemanis was a Druthulidi who waged war against others of its kind and created the Gohma, a race of arachnids. Iemanis is believed to embody the rung of control. Etymology Iemanis likely originated from the Deku and Huskus words ien (single) and manis (eye). It is possible the name actually came from the Gohma language, which has gone unspoken since primordial times. Characteristics Iemanis was a massive Druthulidi with arthropod characteristics. Its actual appearance is relatively unknown as there are few records of its existence. The Huskus describe Iemanis as 'a single eye, with countless claws, legs, and tentacles'. As seen by Zelda, Iemanis is a gigantic crab or cockroach-like creature with two large antennae, seven eyes, and a mass of appendages sprouting from its bottom. It has no gender, but it prefers to be referred to as a male. After its resurrection by Sulkaris with the remains of Vitreous and the Sage Medallions, Iemanis displays characteristics of the newer Gohma, such as a chitin "crown", leaf-like antennae, and the exhaust of blue fog. Personality Iemanis was more concerned with order and the pursuit of knowledge and survival rather than war and conquest. It wished to conquer Hyrule and absorb it into collective hierarchy where every individual would work together free of conflict for higher pursuits. As such, Iemanis had little value for individuality or luxury pursuits and often stripped its followers of free will. It was almost entirely concerned with survival and finding new ways to coexist or dominate over nature. Powers and Abilities Iemanis has a particularly strong will and was able to impose it on less intelligent creatures such as arthropods with ease. With enough time, Iemanis could remotely possess victims with its thoughts rather than the direct possession employed by its kin. This possession was so powerful that its victims would often be completely stripped of their personality and free will, becoming mindless creatures if Iemanis reliquished control over them. Iemanis was supposedly massive in size and could crush an entire army as well, rivaling both Majora and Bellum. Iemanis was also able to create entities of itself like other Druthulidi, though he imposed on them characteristics of other creatures depending on the task he needed them for. This eventually lead to the creation of the Gohma. History Prehistory Iemanis arrived on Hyrule late in its primordial stage after wars between the Druthulidi had already ravaged much of the young world. Iemanis wished to put a stop to the chaos and orchestrated a harmonious cooperation between all of the Druthulidi. Naturally none of the Druthulidi complied and Iemanis was forced into conflict, creating the Gohma to carry out its Will. Iemanis was rather successful and killed or absorbed many lesser Druthulidi into its collective. Iemanis was eventually destroyed by Majora, scattering its body across the landscape. Upon this, its dismembered eyes transformed into the first Tektites and Arurodas, as well as Vitreous, the Matriarch and the Magtail Queen. Despite its death, the Gohma would continue carrying out many of its goals even after the Sages cleansed Hyrule of Druthulidi. Ancient Age In 3000 BG, the Gohma, who had been wandering aimlessly around Hyrule after Iemanis' death, fell under the control of the Fallen Sage Sulkaris. Although Iemanis had been dead for millions of years, its influence remained in the Gohma and convinced Sulkaris that everything needed to be wiped clean if she wanted to achieve her objective. The Return of Sulkaris In 127 AG, Zelda V has a vision of events taking place in Hyrule's pre-historical ages. She sees many Druthulidi, amongst them Iemanis in the moments of its life as it is slain by Majora. After a fail to secure the Sky City and its Aura, Sulkaris hatches a plan to revive the Demon of Old, using the remains of Vitreous and the Sage Medallions. After the defeat of Sulkaris at the Temple of Time, an alliance of Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and Oocca march on the Misery Mire. The alliance manages to defeat a large portion of the Gohma forces. While they lay siege to the Central Hive, the Gohma respond by attempting to recreate Iemanis. Upon their inability to kill the demon, Tetralyna chooses to relinquish her future birthright to the goddess Hylia, in exchange for the destruction of Iemanis. Hylia swiftly destroys the creature and any remaining hives in the mire, resulting in the extinction of the Gohma. Quotes about Iemanis * Its only wish is to control. To unify not through a bond or common ground, but through will alone. It would drown those in the world in its voice until but one voice was left, its own. Such is this demon, such is the fate it seeks. Trivia * Iemanis' design is based on concept art of the Guardians from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Beta In its conceptual stages, Iemanis was but a single eye, surrounded by appendages. Category:Druthulidi Category:Gohma Category:Bosses Category:Original Characters Category:Iemanis Category:Deities Category:Titans